legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hibiki Tachibana
Hibiki Tachibana is the main heroine in Senki Zesshou Symphogear series. Hibiki is a schoolgirl who attends the same school as Tsubasa. Her theme song Appearance Hibiki has dark orange eyes with short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. She is most often see wearing the uniform of Lydian Music Academy. Hibiki has a scar on her chest in the shape of a 'forte' from when Kanade's Gungnir fragment pierced her chest on the day of the Zwei Wing Concert. Personality Hibiki is a kindhearted cheery person though a bit aloof sometimes. Her hobby is helping others and she has a liking to a lot of food. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Hibiki Tachibana made a debut as one of Yuinshiel Asteria's followers. Hibiki takes a responsibility to look after Symphogear Heroines and their friends to do a regular training. So that, she and the heroes must be prepared to fight against Gunther Prozen and his wicked men. During the meeting, she and the rest of Symphogear heroines' friends met Leo Conrad and Sally Land for the first time. She and the heroes decieded to talk with Leo and Sally that they can be prepared before the war started. Allies, Neutral, and Enemies Allies: Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack, Carly Carmine, Futaba Ichinose (Sore ga Seiyū!), Chitose Karasuma (Girlish Number), Leo Conrad, Sally Land, Yuinshiel Asteria, Rena Asteria Neutral: Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Milinda Brantini, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, Shouya Ishida, Hei (Darker than Black), Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Sawa Takigawa, Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin, Suzuka Kamiki, Gas-House Gorillas, Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease, He Jin, Hyde Kido, Bastion Misawa, Horrid Henry, Mirei Mikagura, Etemon, Volcamon Enemies: Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva,Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid Gallery Hibiki Tachibana.jpg Hibiki Tachibana (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 2).jpg Hibiki and Miku.jpg Hibiki and Miku Alive.jpg Symphogear Heroines Hot Bath.jpg Symphogear Heroines Civilian Outfits.jpg Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Full.jpg Symphogear Heroines.jpg Hibiki Tragic Downfall.jpg Hibiki Tachibana Message.jpg Hibiki Tachibana Revert.jpg Hibiki Tachibana Eyes Closed With Meditation.jpg Hibiki_X-Drive_GX.png Ignite_Module_Hibiki.png Seven Naked Symphogear Heroines in the Hot Bath.jpg 271678bab2.png Peaceful Quote of Hibiki Tachibana.jpeg Hibiki Tachibana abd Durandal.png Hibiki Tachibana and Yuki Yuna.jpg Trivia *She's never had a boyfriend in her life. *She shares the same given name as Hibiki Hojo from a anime series called Suite Pretty Cure♪ which has the same theme as music. She is also the main character like Hibiki, but she is the youngest member of the group as Ako Shirabe.Her theme colour and Ako's theme is orange and both have orange eyes and orange hair in their human form. *She is a big fan of Kazanari Tsubasa and Amou Kanade. *She was born September 13 making her zodiac sign a Virgo. *In a flashback in the second season, it is revealed that she lived with her mother and grandmother. *In Hibiki's flashback in Season 2, Episode 2, her house is covered with messages possibly stuck on by the public/neighbours. The messages translates as death threats and orders to 'go away and never come back'. These threats are due to the fact that Hibiki was the sole survivor of the Noise attack during Tsubasa and Kanade's concert. *Hibiki could touch the Noise in human form just before she used Gungnir due to her being fused with the Relic. *To hold the relic Gungnir use causes a massive dissemination of the same fragments in the body of Hibiki. *Even in her berserk mode, Hibiki can be stopped by other users, as was shown in Season 2, Episode 6 *Hibiki's transformation translates as "Desire to see fire beneath Ascended Gungnir". Interesting that in episode 6, Hibiki become faired when the Gungnir pieces came closer to her heart. *Hibiki's battle song genre is Celtic music. *In episode 11 of the second season, it was confirmed that Hibiki's age is 16. Also the season present is winter, the year being 2012. According to this, Hibiki was born in September 13, 1996. *Maria's Gungnir can respond to Hibiki's call. *Her going into a berserker state in the first and second seasons is similar to what happened to Naruto Uzumaki when he drew on too much of the Nine-Tailed Fox's power. If she felt stressed, she would start entering that state, and if it was allowed to progress too far, she became a threat to everyone around her. External Links * Hibiki Tachibana at the Heroes Wiki * Hibiki Tachibana at the Symphogear Wiki Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Characters from the Symphogear Universe Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Boxers Category:Martial Artists Category:Main Heroes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Seventh in Command Category:Flyers Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Special Agents Category:Sidekicks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Aoi Yūki Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Team heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Leading Ladies Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Descendants Category:Armored Characters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Superheroes Category:Main Characters Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Humans Category:The Messiah Category:Hope Bringers Category:Good vs. Good Category:Guardians Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Friends Category:Kamen Rider Build's Rivals Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creator Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Nicest Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Hero Club Heroines' Rivals Category:Milinda Brantini's Rivals Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Masculine Girl